Santai
by nonmaden
Summary: Mimura hanya sedang ingin bersantai kok...


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

 **Character:** Mimura, Sugaya, Okajima

 **Warn:** OOC, typo(s), alur datar, dan lain sebagainya

Langit biru mengintip dari sela rimbun pepohonan. Semilir angin terasa lembut wajah. Burung-burung bercicit riang. Suara serangga bersahut-sahutan.

Dia duduk sembari menatap langit. Kedua belah tangan menapak pada batu yang didudukinya. Terasa halus menyentuh indera perabanya. Menghirup udara sekitar dalam-dalam. Memejamkan netra menikmati suasana. Merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Dia ingin menikmati waktu seperti ini sedikit lebih lama. Waktu di mana dia bisa merilekskan pikiran dari tugas sekolahnya. Tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya dan seluruh siswa di kelasnya. Belajar sebagai murid normal dan belajar sekaligus mempraktikkan teknik-teknik pembunuhan. Memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membunuh makhluk abnormal yang tiba-tiba diperkenalkan sebagai pengganti wali kelasnya. Di samping menjalankan tugas sebagai murid normal yang ingin mendapat nilai terbaik, terlebih dengan motivasi dan keahlian mengajar sang guru ajaib.

"Mungkin aku harus lebih banyak merekam kegiatan Koro-sensei... apa ada kelemahan Koro-sensei yang terlewat ya? Apa Okajima mendapat celah baru untuk membunuh Koro-sensei ya?" gumamnya.

Nyatanya Kouki Mimura tidak bisa benar-benar bersantai. Saat senggang pun masih memikirkan trik untuk mengalahkan guru super mereka.

"Sendirian?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Dipalingkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda sebayanya sudah berada di belakangnya. Entah karena kemampuan menyelinapnya yang meningkat atau dia kurang memerhatikan sekitar sehingga tidak mendengar kedatangan pemuda tersebut.

"Hai, duduk di sini?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan, justru menepuk tempat kosong di batu yang didudukinya. Mempersilakan temannya duduk di sebelahnya.

Sang rekan pun duduk tanpa sungkan. Toh ini di hutan dan dia pun biasa menjelajahinya.

Sruk... sruk... sruk...

Kali ini _backsound_ bertambah akibat kegiatan remaja di sebelah Mimura. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan temannya dari sudut matanya. Membiarkan sang rekan berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya, Mimura kembali menikmati suasana hutan. Sudah beberapa bulan mereka bersekolah di sini dan hampir setiap sudut telah mereka jelajahi. Namun, tempat ini adalah tempat ternyaman bagi Mimura untuk bersantai. Tepat di sisi sungai, dengan bebatuan besar yang nyaman diduduki.

"Hey hey, Mimura," panggil pemuda yang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, "lihat ini," tangannya menggenggam sebuah benda, diacungkan ke arah temannya.

Mimura menoleh, memerhatikan benda yang hasil karya temannya. Sebuah boneka kayu. Bentuknya mirip dengan _kokeshi_ , hanya sanya bagian wajah dan badan boneka itu diperjelas dengan cara diukir, bukan dilukis. Dan yang paling menyita perhatian Mimura adalah kepala tersebut. "Itu..."

"Ini 'Jamur Mimura', mirip denganmu 'kan?" ungkapnya bangga.

Mimura tahu, Sousuke Sugaya, temannya yang ahli dalam bidang seni ini tidak bermaksud menghinanya. Siapa juga yang mau repot-repot mengukir boneka kayu untuk menghina seorang teman? Namun, bukan berarti Mimura bisa bersenang hati karena sudah dibuatkan boneka kayu oleh temannya. Seandainya bentuk kepala boneka tersebut tidak benar-benar menyerupai jamur. Setidaknya Sugaya membuat kepalanya seperti jamur kancing, bukan jamur dengan tudung lebar seperti jamur _shiitake_. Mimura mendesah pasrah.

"Aku juga membuat ini," Sugaya mengeluarkan satu benda dari sakunya. Sebuah boneka seperti 'Jamur Mimura' karyanya.

Mimura kembali sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sudah jelas, itu boneka Sugaya. Ukirannya mirip dengan aslinya. Curang. Mimura kembali mendesah.

Seolah tidak menyadari perasaan rekannya, Sugaya melanjutkan obrolan penuh kebanggaan karena telah membuat boneka tersebut.

"Hey, Mimura, bukannya kita bisa melakukan ini?" Sugaya menunjukkan hal yang dimaksudnya dengan boneka buatannya. Layaknya anak perempuan yang tengah bermain dengan boneka _barbie_. Sugaya mendekatkan boneka tersebut, mengungkapkan hal yang dia pikirkan.

Melihat posisi boneka yang ditunjukkan Sugaya, Mimura salah tingkah. Dia melihat ekspresi Sugaya yang menunjukkan tampang tanpa rasa bersalah. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Di sini kalian rupanya!"

Obrolan mereka terinterupsi oleh kedatangan orang lain. Seseorang yang juga teman sekelas mereka. Dia langsung mengambil posisi di belakang Mimura. Menempel dengan remaja kepala jamur tersebut. Tangannya berpegangan di pundak Mimura. Hanya tempat itu masih cukup longgar untuk diduduki.

"Oh, kau membuat boneka!" serunya ketika melihat dua buah benda di tangan Sugaya, "kenapa cuma dua? Punyaku mana?" tanyanya tanpa ragu.

"Bukannya kemarin sudah kubuatkan?" jawab Sugaya santai.

"Kemarin?" dia berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat benda buatan Sugaya untuknya.

Plop!

"Kemarin kau cuma memberikan bola untukku!" serunya tak terima saat mengingat benda yang diberikan Sugaya untuknya.

"Bukannya sudah sesuai? Aku membuat boneka kepala jamur untuk Mimura," katanya sembari menunjukkan boneka 'Jamur Mimura', "dan aku juga membuat bola untukmu," dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam boneka Mimura, Sugaya menunjuk ke arah kepala rekannya.

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya menyamakan kepalaku dengan bola!"

"Pfft... kau sendiri yang mengatakannya," Sugaya terkikik geli.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu!" Okajima geram.

Mimura sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari si 'kepala bola', Taiga Okajima. Teriakannya yang tepat di telinga membuat Mimura menghindar. Mimura mendesah pasrah karena tingkah temannya. Kenapa dia bisa terjebak di tengah orang-orang yang usilnya tidak terduga. Apalagi yang satu cukup berisik.

Sugaya tertawa bangga. Merasa bahagia sudah mengusili temannya.

"Tunggu," Okajima memerhatikan boneka di genggaman Sugaya, "kau membuat barang bagus," bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar.

"Aku tahu aku bisa membuat barang bagus," ungkap Sugaya. Terkesan sombong, tapi Mimura tidak menangkap kesombongan itu sedikit pun. Justru dia menangkap intensi lain dari pembicaraan kedua rekannya.

"Apa kita memikirkan hal yang sama?" tanya Okajima kepada Sugaya.

"Kurasa kita memang memikirkan hal yang sama. Setidaknya aku sempat berpikir seperti itu ketika membuatnya," jawab Sugaya jujur.

"Mau dicoba sekarang?"

"Bukan masalah,"

Mimura bergidik, mencoba menerjemahkan ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka.

Okajima mengeluarkan seuatu dari sakunya.

"Kau selalu membawanya?" Sugaya mengerutkan alis, seolah mengatakan 'yang benar saja...'.

"Hehehehe," Okajima hanya terkekeh penuh arti. Diberikannya benda tersebut kepada temannya yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh remaja berambut _ombre_. Pegangan di pundak Mimura berubah menjadi dekapan erat. Berusaha menjaga posisi agar tidak tergelincir.

Mimura merasakan tanda ancaman. Sugaya melakukan seuatu dengan benda yang baru saja diberikan Okajima dan boneka Mimura buatannya. Boneka tersebut kini tampak berkilau di bawah sinar matahari setelah dipoles oles sang _artisan_. Sugaya mengacungkan hasil karya yang sudah dia _upgrade_ dengan bangga ke hadapan Mimura. Kedua rekan Mimura terkikik senang. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi Mimura hanya bisa mendesah karena keusilan kedua rekannya.

Sekedar ingin mengasup diri dengan _headcanon_ SugaMimuOka...

Thank's for reading...

*bow*


End file.
